marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kid Colt Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Mr. Chessnell * Moseby * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Cards or Guns -- Draw, Kid Colt, or Die! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Russ Heath | Inker2_1 = Russ Heath | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Telepatchie Penitentiary: After 10 long years behind bars, Clyde Jennison is released from prison. As he leaves, the warden tells Clyde to live a productive life. Clyde agrees, however he is secretly plotting revenge against the man he blames for landing him in prison in the first place and takes a train to Whitneyville. Meanwhile, in Whitneyville County, Kid Colt has been recovering at the home of his friend Frank Jennison and his nephew Stan. Kid Colt rides off and in the outskirts of the Country he decides to take a rest at the local saloon. There he bumps into Clyde Jennison and after a brief moment of tension the two agree to go into the saloon and have a drink together. There Jennison tells Kid Colt his story: He is the brother of Frank Jennison (Although Kid Colt does not know this as Clyde has not told him his name). Ten years ago Clyde and Frank were playing cards when they heard Stan's cries. Outside they caught the local drunk Quinn Crawford kicking the boys dog. Clyde attacked Crawford, clubbing him over the head with the butt of his gun but sustaining a bullet wound to the shoulder himself during the melee. As he rested and recovered from his injuries, Clyde woke up one morning to find the sheriff standing over his bed, and is arrested for the murder of Quinn Crawford. During the court trail, Frank could not claim that his brother was in the house the whole time, leading Clyde to believe that Frank killed Crawford and pinned the murder on him. All attempts Frank made to see Clyde in prison were rejected. Finishing his tale, Clyde tells Kid Colt that he intends on killing his brother in revenge for framing him for murder. When the saloon owner tries to tell Clyde where Frank lives, Kid Colt tries to silence him, but Clyde quickly draws his gun and forces the information out of them and leaves to finish the job he came to do. Kid Colt races after Clyde and shoots him, knocking him out. He then brings Clyde to Frank's ranch and learns that they are brothers. When Clyde comes around he pulls one of Kid Colt's guns and tries to shoot, but the Kid knocks the gun out of his hand. Forcing the two men to talk things out, Clyde learns from Frank what happened that night ten years ago: While Clyde was recovering, Frank noticed that young Stan and his fathers gun were missing from the house. He followed the boys trail to Quinn Crawford's house. There he spied into the window and saw the young boy had his fathers gun drawn on Crawford. When Crawford back handed the boy, Stan went reeling into a wall and the gun went off, killing Crawford. In a panic to get Stan to safety, he left Cylde's gun behind. Not wanting the boy to be punished for an accidental killing, Frank tries to cover for him by telling Clyde, but Clyde having been already arrested did not want to listen. Having the truth out, Clyde is delighted when Stan comes home and sees how well he had been raised. Cylde gives up his desire for revenge, now believing his ten years in prison was more than worth it to have his boy grow up proper. The Jennison's then thank Kid Colt for his help and he once more rides off into the sunset. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Man Trap | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * MacDermott Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = Burning Bullets Blast a Border Town! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Howard Larsen | Inker4_1 = Alex Blum | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Two-Gun Kid has set up camp outside El Toro, near the Mexican border when he suddenly hears gun shots. Mounting his horse Cyclone, the Kid rushes off to see what the trouble is. He finds a Mexican man who has been gunned down and comes to his aid, but finds him dead. Suddenly locals arrive on the scene and accuse the Two-Gun Kid of shooting the man dead. One of the men with the sheriff is Mr. Welles the local banker who fingers Two-Gun as the shooter and tries to convince the mob that they should lynch him right there as a lesson to other outlaws in the area. Two-Gun pleads his innocence but they go unheard, but before they can hang the gunfighter a Mexican man rides into the area and tells the sheriff that Two-Gun Kid is not the person who shot his friend dead. The Mexican explains that the shooter was a white man dressed in Mexican clothing. Mr. Welles apologizes for the mistaken identity, but it does not sit well with Two-Gun who decides to go into town and investigate things further. The Kid gets a room at the Rojo Casa and once in his room someone tires to shoot him from the window. Two-Gun dodges the shots and chases after his would-be killer but shoots him dead before he can get any info out of him. Some of the Mexican workers come to the scene and identify the man as an outlaw who is part of a group that has been robbing the bank where all the Mexican's keep their money, coincidentally enough the very bank owned by Mr. Welles. Mr. Welles appears and promises the Mexican workers that he will protect their investments and that a shipment of gold is coming in from Mojave City by train. The Kid decides to keep an eye on the gold shipment, but as he goes to the nearby stable to collect Cyclone, he is knocked out from behind. When Two-Gun revives he finds himself tied up in a room lit by a candle. Using the candle to burn through the ropes, he picks up a pipe and sneaks into the next room where he overhears Welles and the outlaws plotting to rob the gold shipment and money from the bank and fade out of town. Poking the pipe into Well's back (convincing the crooked banker that Two-Gun has a pistol) he quickly grabs Well's gun and out shoots the outlaws who surrender. When they are turned over to the sheriff, the Mexicans thank Two-Gun, who tells them that they should run the bank themselves so that their money will be safe before riding off once more into the wild range, a song on his lips. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Welles Other Characters: * * Unnamed sheriff Races and Species: * * | Notes = * Final issue under current title. Numbering continues as Kid Colt Outlaw. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Kid Colt: Hero of the West #1-2 * Kid Colt: Outlaw #3-229 | Links = External Links * Kid Colt article at Wikipedia }}